This invention relates to improvements in a microscope objective, and in particular to a semi-apochromatic microscope objective with a numerical aperture of substantially 0.30, and a magnification of substantially 10.times.. It is the object of this invention to provide such a microscope objective in which the usual chromatic image aberrations are exceptionally well corrected as well as spherical aberration, coma, and astigmatism, while having a substantially flat image over a 20 millimeter field when used with telescope as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,235 and a typical 10.times. eyepiece.